Tables for use in portable vehicles that have the need for space conservation have previously been limited to the hinged type that are attached to a wall or bulkhead. Further, in mobile homes or recreational vehicles, the table consists of a base permanently mounted onto the floor with a slip fit pedestal attaching into the member with a similar bracket under the top allowing removal and storage in separate pieces, various hinged tables have also been adapted for this purpose with arcuating arms and rigid posts or legs for bracing.
In other areas of utility, tables have been adapted for use with beds, such as taught by Pepler in U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,237 where a table top is adjustably secured with a supporting plate using compression on a horizontal leg of an angular rod. The vertical end is supported by a set screw in a tubular standard rotatably mounted into a bearing. Friction caused by a threaded fastener, either directly on the supporting arm, or with a bracket distributing the compression provides the adjustment for the location of the table top, with respect to the attachment base.
Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,590 discloses a table with the top permanently attached to a flat arm on one end. The other end of the arm is adjustably pivoted on a base adapted to slide over the pindle of a hinge or projection on a dental cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,027 issued to Simon employs a fIat top affixed to a pivoted bracket with pivotal arms supported on an upright member with a series of trunnions allowing rotation. Adjustment is achieved by swiveling the entire device in a pair of separable clamps.
Still another method of rotating a table is taught by Sculthorp in U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,274, wherein a clamp with a socket is utilized on either end of a pivotal hinged arm. In this, and the other forementioned art, location of the table top is afforded by a threaded fastener placing compression on the member, or it is held in such a manner as to freely rotate within the confines of the mating element.
Other patents lending themselves to horizontal tiltable and pivotal tables may be considered material in the sense of prior art, with respect to this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 960,483 of Becker and U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,379 issued to Platakis. However, neither of these are considered to have teachings which disclose or suggest the overall combination of this invention.